


Don't You Dare Look Back

by emeraldsandivy



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Walk the Moon, shut up and dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsandivy/pseuds/emeraldsandivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While keeping a close watch on Howard, Peggy manages to catch the eye of a certain brunette across the bar of the dance club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Dare Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Tumbr a while ago, but didn't get around to putting it on here. It was inspired by a post from thesebemahdoodles about Shut Up and Dance being such a Cartinelli song. I kind of just ran with it.

Music thundered through the dark club as strobe lights illuminated the dozens of faces spread across the dance floor. Couples writhed against each other as singles swarmed about in groups, some searching for a strange face to help pass the night.

Peggy remained stoic at her place by the bar, as she watched Howard dance with a string of women whose names she was certain he would not remember by morning. Nursing her bourbon, she let her gaze wander around the club, taking in faces at random as they moved to the oppressive thump of the speakers.

Eventually, her eyes came upon an attractive young woman on the opposite side of the bar, drink in hand, moving in place to the music. She was slightly shorter than Peggy with soft, light brown curls falling over her shoulders. From her angle, Peggy could see the girl was wearing a generously backless, black dress that exposed every inch of skin from neck to lower black. 

Suddenly, the girl turned her head, eyes locking with Peggy’s, who blushed with embarrassment of being caught and quickly averted her eyes. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with strangers tonight. Truth be told, she would just rather go home, but she knew she couldn’t leave Howard to get himself into trouble.

Across the bar, Angie Martinelli smirked at the mysterious brunette that had been eyeing her inconspicuously. She was beautiful, no doubt about that, dressed in dark skinny jeans and a white button up, with dark eyes to match her hair, but there was something more about her that Angie found…alluring. Making up her mind, Angie drained the last of the drink in her hand before setting it back on the counter and began to make her way across the bar.

Noticing movement out of the corner of her eye, Peggy glanced over to see the younger woman moving in her direction. She felt herself stiffen with apprehension. While the she was certainly attractive, and, any other day, Petty would be happy to engage with her, she was out of her element tonight. She’d be much more confident in a coffee shop or a bar. Dancing was not her thing.

When the stranger came into her line of sight, Peggy felt herself blush and avert her eyes anywhere but at the other woman’s piercing gaze. As she approached, Peggy noted that, in place of fashionable heels, she wore a pair of beat up converse. 

“Hey, beautiful,” the stranger greeted, stepping right up to her with a wide smile.

Taking a moment to respond to that smile, Peggy nervously cleared her throat before responding. “Hello,” she replied, returning the smile with a small one of her own.

The woman arched her eyebrow slightly. “English, huh? Gotta say, that’s pretty hot,” she winked, causing Peggy’s blush to deepen. “Is your name as pretty as your accent?”

Stammering slightly, Peggy managed to get her name out, only somewhat embarrassing herself. “Peggy,” she managed. “Peggy Carter.

“I was right,” Angie grinned. “It’s just as pretty as I thought. I’m Angie Martinelli.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Peggy replied, politely, holding out her hand.

Angie studied it, amused, before sliding her hand into Peggy’s. It was soft and warm, Peggy noted, and she found herself not wanting to let go.

But they did, gazes still locked as they fell into silence. Suddenly, Angie heard a familiar song come over the speakers, and she glanced over her shoulder at the dance floor. She knew this was her perfect chance.

Turning back toward Peggy, she smiled widely again. “Ya know, we are at a club, and I’d hate to waste such a great song by just standing around and talking.

“Oh,” Peggy breathed, understanding the unspoken question. “I’m afraid I’m not much of dancer,” she replied with a shrug, hoping the girl would take the hint that dancing was the last thing she wanted to do. Angie just smiled impishly and grabbed the brunette by the arm. 

“Doesn’t matter when you’ve got legs like yours. Come on, English.” And, with that, Peggy felt herself being led to the dance floor.

“Really, I’m not quite comfortable with this,” Peggy confessed halfway across the club. “I’m not one to make a spectacle of myself in front of complete strangers.” She tried to turn back toward the bar, but Angie’s grip held firm.

“Just one dance, okay?” the younger girl pleaded. “I’ll be damned if I don’t get to dance with the most gorgeous girl in the room tonight.”

Although flattered, Peggy was adamant. She wasn’t about to make a fool of herself. 

“Really,” she began, firmly. “You seem lovely, but I don’t know you. I’m supposed to be keeping an eye on my rather bone-headed friend, so I’m just not comfortable with—“ 

Suddenly, she felt strong hands grip her by the hips and pull her closer to the younger woman.

“Shut up, English, you talk too much,” Angie breathed, barely audible, before crashing her lips against brunette’s. All coherent thought left Peggy as she froze for a moment before leaning into the kiss, her hands snaking up to tangle into soft, brown curls. Her heart was hammering against her ribs and her stomach was fluttering with butterfly wings. She never wanted it to end.

When they broke apart, Angie looked up at her with a knowing sparkle in her eyes.

“Now, let's dance,” the younger girl purred, smiling. And with that, Angie turned in Peggy’s arms and leaned back into her, swaying her hips to the rhythm of the music.

Peggy Carter was many things; strong, independent, opinionated, stubborn. But the feeling of Angie’s body pressed back against her rendered her into a hopeless puddle of goo. Unable to move, Peggy stood motionless with apprehension until Angie turned back around to gaze up at her.

“C’mon, Peggy,” she coaxed. “You’re holding back, I know you’ve got a wild side in there somewhere.”

Unable to look into those piercing, blue eyes, Peggy turned her gaze downward. “I just can’t,” she mumbled. “Not in front of all these people.”

Realization dawned on Angie and she finally understood why the brunette was so apprehensive, despite their obvious connection. Slowly, she reached up to cup Peggy’s face in her hands and pulled her into another, chaste kiss. When they pulled apart, Peggy finally looked Angie in the eyes.

“Just keep lookin’ me, don’t worry about anyone else, yeah?” Angie squeezed her shoulders, encouragingly.

Peggy gazed back for a few moments before taking a deep breath and nodding, a small smile creeping onto her lips.

“Good,” she grinned back, pulling Peggy in by the hips again. “Now, shut up, English, and dance with me.”

And she did. Slowly at first, only slightly swaying to the music, allowing Angie to take full control of the situation as she swayed her hips and ran her hands up and down Peggy’s sides.

Gradually, she grew more bold, sliding her hands up Angie’s arms and around to her back, pulling them closer. Her fingertips brushed against the bare skin of Angie’s back, sending jolts of electricity through her body, encouraging her. Her blood-red nails dug gently into the soft skin as she traced lines up and down the toned muscles.

The space between them had become non-existent, as they moved in sync with each other, creating a delicious friction. Angie’s eyes never left Peggy’s and the older woman couldn’t help but get lost in the hazy blue irises, finding something she hadn’t known she’d been looking for within their depths.

When the song ended and transitioned into another thumping hip-hop track, the two remained connected by both bodies and eyes, not daring to move for fear of breaking the moment. Finally, it was Angie who stepped away, but only slightly. She reached out and laced her fingers between Peggy’s.

“You wanna get outta here?” she asked with a soft smile, jerking her head toward the door of the club. “Maybe go somewhere more quiet where we can talk?”

Peggy gave her a cheeky grin in return. “Oh, am I allowed to speak now?” she teased.

A laugh bubbled out of Angie as she threw her head back in mirth. “Well, I’ll admit, I just want to hear some more of that gorgeous accent of yours,” she winked.

Peggy chuckled and dropped her gaze shyly. “I’d love to,” she replied, looking back up at Angie.

“What about that friend you were lookin’ after?” the younger woman suddenly remembered.

Peggy gazed toward the corner where she had last seen Howard and found him still surrounded by a hoard of young, attractive women.

“Oh, I think he’s well taken care of,” Peggy smirked. She turned back toward Angie and was caught off guard by a tug on the front of her shirt and a set of soft lips on her own.

The kiss was slower and more sensual than the first two, as if Angie were trying to commit it to memory. She pulled Peggy close, locking her wrists around her neck as Peggy’s hands came to rest on the younger woman’s lower back, her fingers dipping slightly beneath the edge of her dress. They fit together like a puzzle, tongues brushing against each other as they explored new territory. When air became necessary, they broke apart, resting their foreheads together.

“Then lead the way, English,” Angie breathed, smiling as Peggy took hold of her hand again and led her out the door and into a world of new possibilities. They didn’t look back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to look me up on Tumblr under the same screen name, I love hearing from you all!


End file.
